


fortune favors the bold

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [121]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: Jamie Fraser ponders what he has gained, and what he is afraid to lose





	fortune favors the bold

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/187841142278/prompt-fortune-favours-the-bold) on tumblr

Jamie blinked awake, body tense and cold.

Reflexively he reached beneath the pillow for his _sgian dhu_ – fingers clenching around the cool steel, then relaxing.

Leoch’s bedchambers were notoriously damp and drafty – though having slept in the stables for much of the past two weeks, he’d nearly forgotten.

Tension seeped from his weary body. He drew a deep, calming breath.

Slowly he brought up the bedcover from where it had bunched around his hips – careful to not wake Claire, sleeping easy beside him, messy curls shrouding her face.

He was where he belonged – at her side.

The candle nearly guttered, the wax hissing around the wick. Just enough to see her – to watch her.

Forgiveness is a fragile thing.

It _would _be a different way between them. It already was.

She shifted in her sleep, settling deeper into the mattress.

Trusting him, in the simple act of sharing a bed. Knowing he would protect her here, now, always.

To love Claire, and then to lose her…

Dawn was coming. Too soon he would lose her to the Castle, and patients, and his damn stupid errands for Colum.

But here, in this moment now – time was theirs. He was hers, she was his. He could show her just how much he worshipped her.

He swallowed. Darted under the cover. Settled his cool hands on her warm hips.

Only with Claire did he ever feel so bold.


End file.
